Red Roses
by majestic-night
Summary: Kurama is turned into a little boy! Can Hiei take care of him until he’s returned back to normal? -Fluff, Kawaiiness, Shounen-Ai in later chapters-


**Disclaimer:** I don't own, obviously.

**Warnings: **A deceiving and sneaky Yuu Kaituo, language, kawaii chibi Kurama, and a hysteric Hiei.

_Kurama is turned into a little boy! Can Hiei take care of him until he's returned back to normal? -Fluff, Kawaiiness, Shounen-Ai in later chapters-_

**Author's Note:** Wrote this half-asleep and listening to the radio…seems cute ATM. As I haven't read even 1 of the stories posted on YYH sites all over the net, if I have duplicated others' ideas, sorry! And— sorry for possible OOCness in the younger Shuuichi (Kurama's brother)— no clue on his personality.

Kaasan- Mother  
Oniisan- Brother  
Maikai- Demon World  
Ningenkai- Human World  
Youkai- Demon

**

* * *

**

-o-o-o-o- 

**Red Roses-  
**_Chapter o1 _

o-o-o-o-

Yuu Kaitou had a plan. This plan involved Youko Kurama, or known better as Shuuichi Minomino— here in the human world.

Kaitou smirked, using his left hand to push up his glasses on the bridge of his nose. His other hand was holding a small bottle with red liquid inside.

It was perfect. Kurama was currently inside the science lab— do to come out in a few minutes. And Kaitou was waiting right outside the door.

He wondered for a bit if this would actually work. Kurama _was_ pretty clever, but he didn't think he'd see through him. He would be pissed, for sure, once the potion went into affect— but Kaitou was sure the fox would thank him later on. And besides—

"Oh, Kaitou. What are you doing here?"

Kaitou turned to see that Kurama had appeared at the door with a white lab coat on, and his hair in it's usual style.

Kaitou cleared his throat and pushed his glassed back up again, "Kurama. I have something you might find useful," He indicated to the clear bottle in his hand.

"Useful for?"

"To change into Youko Kurama, I've done several experiments," Kaitou held out the bottle for Kurama to take.

Kurama took it, shaking it slightly. Bubbles fizzled up and threatened to spew out.

"Ah, I wouldn't do that. It's very sensitive."

"…I see. Are you positive it will work?"

"Yes, 99.0001 exactly."

"What made you do this?"

"What's wrong with helping a friend out?"

"I wouldn't consider us friends."

"Hmm, comrades in saving the world?"

Kurama thought about it for a second then nodded, smiling, "Alright."

"Don't drink too much—a few sips should suffice— and be alone when you first experiment with it. I don't know the side effects."

Kurama nodded again, slipping the bottle into his front coat pocket.

"And, I have more if you choose to continue usage of it."

"Yes, thank you. I'll try it out tonight then let you know the results tomorrow at school."

Kaitou smiled faintly, knowing something Kurama didn't.

"I have to get going, my mother is expecting me at home soon. Thank you again, Kaitou."

"It's not a problem. Take care."

Kurama didn't see the smirk Kaitou sent him as he left.

**

* * *

**-o-o-o-o- 

Once Kurama got home he changed into different clothes—opting for a nice green sweater and jeans— then put the potion in a safe spot in his desk drawer.

He wasn't sure what to think about the potion. Was it safe? Would it work? And why _would_ Kaitou hand it over in the first place? Kaitou was the kind of person that only did things for his own good. Or to experiment with things. And— he was extremely smart, almost as much as Kurama himself. It was rare for a human to have so much intellect and be that young. It could be dangerous too.

"Shuuichi! Dinner time!" His mother's voice rang out from downstairs, breaking him from his thoughts.

Kurama sighed, it wasn't the time to be thinking about that now. He could brood on that later, besides— how did he know if Kaitou really meant to do something bad, but really wanted to help him to be able to switch to Youko?

Right now, though, he had to go keep up his human façade.

As he walked downstairs and into the dinning room where his human mother and step-brother, were waiting— his troubling thoughts were instantly gone.

It was funny how easily these two humans did that to him. When he had been fully demon and never knew the warmth of human love or acceptance— the mere idea of loving a _human_ was scorned upon. Youko Kurama had loved or trusted no one. The only person he had ever felt different for was, Hiei.

Kurama frowned slightly at that. Hiei— that was a completely different subject.

"Ah, Shuuichi! Come, sit down!" Shiori smiled brightly as Kurama joined her and her other son.

Shiori was a beautiful woman— with long flowing black hair and big brown eyes that reflected the love for her two sons. Her world evolved around them and making their life happy and secure.

"Hai, Kaasan." Kurama sat down obediently, next to his younger brother. His oniisan grinned as he shoveled food into his eager mouth, not bothering to wait on the other two.

The younger Shuuichi was a bright kid but constantly got into trouble at school for his talkative nature. He never stopped speaking unless there was food or a video game near by. Kurama was fiercely protective of him— willing to put his life in danger if needed. The same went with his mother— even more so. When Kurama had been a little baby, he had knocked down plates from the cabinet and Shiori had protected him— at the cost of getting several scars on her arms from the fallen glass. Kurama still felt immense guilt over that incident.

"Shuuichi—how was your day?" Shiori asked, breaking into his thoughts, as she sat down to begin eating also.

Kurama stopped—mid-bite to talk when the younger Shuuichi broke in, "It was _great_! Mr. Yuki was gone and a substitute was there. . .She wasn't strict at all, we could talk and _everything_!"

Kurama chuckled at that, then continued to eat on his meal.

"I'm going to assume you and your little friends were too wild for the poor sub to maintain order." Shiori winked at Shuuichi then turned to Kurama, "And yours?"

"Good as usual. I had the student council meeting at seven, my regular classes, then finished my day off in the laboratory— testing on the plants."

What they didn't know was that Kurama hadn't been exactly 'testing' the plants. He was using his Youkai power to grow them faster and try different methods of breeding them. Kurama was very satisfied with the work he had just accomplished that afternoon— finding out he could make a tiny flower seed grow into a raving man-eating monster in seconds. Yes, being trapped in the human body hadn't altered his powers by much.

"What about yours, Kaasan?"

Shiori laughed softly with a toss of her hand, "Oh, mine? Same old, same old. Got you two off to school, went to work, cleaned the house, did the laundry, and made dinner! Of course, not all in that order."

"I'm glad I'm not a woman! Too much work!" Oniisan chirped up— spitting out small chunks of rice in the process.

Shiori smiled, "Ah, yes. Spoken like a true man."

Silence engulfed them as the three finished their meal, with the occasional clash of plates or a burp from the youngest Shuuichi.

While Kurama ate, he brooded.

He had decided that he would indeed try out the potion tonight. His curiosity won out over his suspensions. There would have to be someone with him when he was taking it— just in case something happened. The process couldn't happen in his house, no telling what might happen once Youko Kurama was released. No— he'd have to find somewhere excluded from all the humans.

Where could that be?

Genkai's house was a possibility, it was away from any pestering humans or neighbors. But that was crossed out quickly— he didn't want to endanger the old woman. Even if she had some spirit powers, she was still human. Yusuke and Kuwabara's house were out of the question too— they were right in the middle of town.

And, so, that left one person.

Hiei.

Kurama frowned, would Hiei be on his usual spot on top of that old tree?

He could only hope.

Once dinner was finished with and Kurama told Shiori he was going to see a 'friend from school', he was off to find the little fire demon.

* * *

-o-o-o-o- 

Hiei was bored. The human world was incredibly bland and he despised it.

And, unfortunately, it seemed Yusuke was keeping up on killing all the loose demons too. There was _nothing_, zero, zilch. He hadn't even run across a street thug trying to rob him for some cash.

Ah, Yusuke. That little punk, he was a pain in the butt for many other reasons. The savior of the planet, the hero, the _good_ guy.

What a load of bull.

The fire demon missed the demon world badly— for it's challenges, the other demons, and for the scenery. The landscape of the human world could never even start to measure up to that of Maikai. Ningenkai was filled with tall buildings, pollutions, humans, and other diseases.

Maikai was free from all of that and instead filled with beautiful scenery. Unlike the green grass here in the human world, red grass blanketed the demon world— tall, soft and plentiful. Jungles of colorful leafed plants and trees covered more than half of the world. Undisturbed for centuries and for centuries to come.

The only thing he _didn't_ miss about the demon world was a certain place where Ice Maiden's resided. That brought up memories Hiei didn't exactly want to remember. But, alas, that was a whole different story.

A frown appeared on Hiei's lips as he surveyed the area surrounding him. He was currently standing on an old oak tree, in the middle of a park. Humans ran back and forth underneath him— all seeming to be in a hurry to get somewhere. They never once stopped to look up at the little man staring back down at them.

That was exactly why Hiei choose this spot. He could watch, brood, sleep, or do whatever and never be noticed by anyone else. The demon preferred it that way. He didn't like to stand out in places.

Unlike that damn Kurama.

Hn, Kurama.

That damn fox could stand out _anywhere_ without meaning too. People always seemed to be looking to him— he was the intelligent one, the one with brains. Good old Youko would know how to plan out our next move.

Sadly, it seemed lately Hiei also had been catching himself staring at the fox.

How could he not? With that long flowing red hair, and those green eyes that seemed to search down to your very soul. . .

"Humph. Nonsense." Hiei muttered, crossing his arms and leaning against the trunk of the tree. His sword rested against the trunk beside him.

Kurama had been with Hiei for a long time— of course he was going to look at the fox. Dare he say it?. . .They were _friends_.__

Friends.

It felt weird on Hiei's tongue. He didn't believe he ever really had a friend. A loner all his life— he only trusted himself and killed the ones that stood in his way.

Sure— there had been that gang of thieves for awhile, but that didn't last long. Nothing did— people change, the world changes. Time passes and the world moves on. It was the way of things.

Hiei only knew this too well. So naturally he assumed this way of life— his association with Yusuke, Kurama and the others— would pass by sooner or later into a distant memory.

He hated to admit that sounded a bit saddening. He had even started to grow used to that halfwit buffoon named Kuwabara.

"What's got you looking moodier than usual?"

Kurama's voice.

Hiei sighed, he hated it when people interrupted his train of thought. What was _he_ doing here anyway? He turned to place his gaze on Kurama— whom was standing a branch up, smiling.

"None of your concern."

The fox laughed then hopped down to stand next to Hiei on the tree, "Well, since you don't seem to be doing much. I have a favor to ask."

"Hn."

"Kaitou gave me this potion to change into Youko but I want your company while I do it."

_Kaitou _had made a potion for him? Now that sounded suspicious, the human had always seemed a little off to begin with. Why was Kurama trusting him? Had being around humans soften him up enough to make him make bad judgments?

Kurama saw Hiei's doubting gaze and sighed, "Please, Hiei. Then I'll let you return to your very important business of sitting here."

"You're a big fox, I'm sure you can handle this alone."

"I don't know the side effects, I would like someone to be there if something happens."

"Why me? Ask that damn punk."

"I. . .want you with me."

Something flashed in Kurama's eyes but disappeared so quickly Hiei doubted it was there at all. Hiei studied the fox's face— was that a pleading look in his eyes? Yes. . .it was.

Hiei grumbled something then sighed, relenting, "Hn, whatever. Fine."

A smile returned to grace Kurama's face, "Great! Let's go— we should find a secluded area around here."

Kurama jumped down to the ground, followed by Hiei a second later.

The humans that had been standing around the old tree started when the two demons hopped out of the tree like it was nothing.

"Teenage boys," An elderly woman muttered disapprovingly, "No concern about breaking bones or dying. Fools if you ask me."

Kurama led Hiei through the park and back down a small path hidden by overgrown plants.

The trip was silent, the two demons having known each other long enough— felt no need to keep up a polite conversation. Like Hiei would have tried anyway.

Kurama finally stopped after they had been walking down the path for about five minutes.

"This should be good— no humans venture out this far." He pulled out the bottle from a pocket in his jacket.

Hiei nodded, resting against a tree, sword beside him. He eyed the red liquid in the container— every so often a bubble would come up and 'pop' followed by another one. It smelled bad too, like rotten eggs. Yuck.

He was glad he wouldn't be the one drinking it.

Kurama screwed open the top and sniffed it then pulled it away in disgust.

"Ugh, couldn't he have made it smell a little nicer?"

Hiei merely watched on in half amusement and half revulsion. Amusement because the fox had to drink it and revulsion for the smell.

"Well— here goes nothing." Kurama took the bottle to his lips and quickly swallowed down several gulps.

"Ack!" The bottle fell from Kurama's grasp and crashed to the ground with a _thump._ Red liquid oozed out from the broken container.

Hiei didn't notice it, though, he was too busy looking on at Kurama.

Kurama was gasping, bent over— as if he was in pain. His hands clutched his stomach tightly.

"Ahh— s-s-something's wrong! This isn't h-how—"

"Kurama! What's happening?" Hiei moved to grab onto Kurama, bringing him back up to full height.

The fox didn't hear him, his green eyes were unforced and his hands were still clutching his stomach tightly.

Then suddenly— Kurama seemed to shrink. His body got smaller and his clothes became too big for him and slipped off.

Hiei was now holding a _very_ little and _very_ naked Kurama.

The fire demon didn't know what to do or think, he was in shock. His normally small eyes were impossibly large as he took in the sight of the little naked child in his hands.

And when that child turned to look up at him with sparkling wide green eyes and said, "Mommy?"

Hiei thought he had gone to hell.

-o-o-o-o-

* * *

-o-o-o-o-

**Ending Notes: **So, what'd you think? Horrible, good, cute? I promise to make it more fluffy in up coming chapters, I just had to get into the whole scenario of how he changed into a kid.

Please review— the more reviews I receive, the more confident I'll feel to continue. 


End file.
